A Pegasus Christmas Tale
by Heartland Rider
Summary: This one shot is part of a larger story called "What this is". I'll put it in place in that story when the time comes. For those that haven't read or aren't reading "What this is" all you really need to know is that Amy and Ty are married and Jackson is their 7 year old son who recently had leg surgery.


_A/N – This one shot is part of a larger story called "What this is". I'll put it in place in that story when the time comes. For those that haven't read or aren't reading "What this is" all you really need to know is that Amy and Ty are married and Jackson is their 7 year old son who recently had leg surgery. _

**A Pegasus Christmas Tale **

"Stay quiet. She's going to kill us, I must be nuts."

"You are and she'll kill you Ty, that's for sure." John whispered back.

"Shut up both of you or you'll wake her." Trish snapped as they snuck into Jackson's room.

"Jackson, come on son, time to get up." Ty whispered running his hand across JT's forehead.

"What's going on ?" Jackson whispered and groaned wiping his eyes before popping them open wide.

"Dad, it's early ? What's going on ? He repeated as his eyes grew accustomed to the dim light.

"Shh., if we can get you out without waking your mom we're going for the Christmas Tree." Ty whispered "Come on, Trish will help you get dressed and wrap your leg, we've got the sleigh all set up."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Ty muttered standing against the door after backing away to give Trish room. He had called Don Sherman, Jackson's primary and rehab orthopedist, while he was no longer Jackson's surgeon and hadn't been for the past few when Amy had Jackson's surgical team flown in from Israel he was still considered Jackson's primary and was happy to see his part through. He had done the initial circulatory and reconstruction work and was instrumental in putting Amy in touch with their current surgeons, the absolute best at leg reconstruction in the world.

"Ty are you serious about this ?"

"You tell me Don."

"There's technically no medical reason to not do it, the flexible cast and brace will protect the leg and if say he had another wedding to attend I would acquiesce but a sleigh ride in the winter ? His surgery was just a month ago." There was silence for a couple of seconds before Dr Sherman continued "Not buying it are you, Ok look, Trish wraps the leg and keeps him warm and Phyllis goes along. Amy's going to kill you, you know that and do not get that boy sick Ty."

"We'll keep him warm and safe. Amy will be fine, eventually."

It took 15 minutes for Trish to get done bundling Jack up and he looked hilarious.

"Geez Trish I can hardly move."

"That's enough Jackson, you so much as sneeze and your mom may never speak to me again."

"She wouldn't do that." Jack said, "I don't think."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence kid, John, hoist away, carefully sweetheart."

Trish backed away and John lifted Jack up slowly.

"You Ok buddy ?"

"I'm great Rocket, this is so cool."

"Hold that thought JT." He said as he effortlessly carried JT down the stairs and through the door held open by Wade.

"What are you doing up ?" Ty asked when he reached the door behind Trish.

"Got wind of a jailbreak in cell block 3 and thought I'd tag along."

Ty smiled and shook his head, Wade's sense of humor had a life all it's own, "come on then old man, we'll all hang together."

"That's the spirit son" Wade said patting him on the shoulder.

"Mom ?" Ty asked.

"Fast asleep."

"Hey Phyl !" Jackson said softly but with some exuberance when John stepped out onto the porch.

"Oh wow cool, you guys build that for me ?"

"Well, not the sleigh just the special seat." Phyllis answered helping John position the boy and then belting him in.

"You took the bells off right ?"

"Yes Wade, I'm not totally without skills." Ty said as he climbed up behind the two draft horses they had borrowed.

"Just checking Ty, lighten up a little."

"Yeah dad, lighten up, this is awesome !" Jackson said with the hugest smile on his face.

"I'm definitely paying for this caper." Ty sighed clicking the horses forward.

It took about 25 minutes to ride around off the ranch, down the road and onto the utility road leading to the 9 foot Douglas Fir Amy had chosen. It was enormous but several ranch hands had come out the day before and bound it so that it would be an easy fall and drag.

Surprisingly it had turned into a nice day though there were several periods of heavy snow from the night before evident on the roads which was no problem for the big sleigh and the large horses who seemed to love the effortlessness of pulling it.

"You guys hear that thunder snow last night ?".

"We all heard JT." Trish answered.

"Not me, I slept like a baby." Ty added.

"Amy's mentioned that ability of yours, gonna come in handy when there's a baby." She mentioned sarcastically.

"You can't sleep through your own babies crying" John said "it's psychologically impossible."

"I guess we'll test that theory one of these days." Ty said over his shoulder.

They saw several trees that were damaged in the night and Ty made a note to let the forestry people know to check for widow-makers. Thankfully none had fallen close enough to the road to hinder the sleigh. Ty was thankful because the last thing they had time for was moving trees other than their quarry. Time was of the essence in this operation.

They pulled up to the path leading to the tree, it was close enough to the road for Jackson to watch it being cut. Ty let John and Wade off and rode on ahead to a clearing where he maneuvered the sleigh around so that it would face the right way when they loaded the tree.

Ty pulled the sleigh slightly past the path to the tree and set both brakes. He then hung two feed bags to keep the horses happy and got off the sleigh.

"What are you waiting for ?" Ty asked John.

"Me ?, it's your tree."

"I didn't realize I brought Paul Bunyan along to supervise."

"I'm not Paul Bunyan, I'm more like Hagrid, Hagrid's a biker, you got a bike you want dragged out of the woods ?"

"Fine" Ty said grabbing the saw and heading over to the tree.

It took Ty about 20 minutes with two breaks to get the tree down and he had done a good job as it fell almost directly on the path. He walked back and handed the saw to Wade to stow and took the hot coffee Phyllis handed him. JT was smiling looking at him while the steam from hot cocoa wafted past his face. Ty smiled back and took the last sip from his cup, then he smiled again and ruffled JT's head.

Turning back to the path he grabbed a length of strong webbing to use to help pull the large tree and when he reached it turned to look back.

"Well ?" He asked looking at John.

"Pull it out, let's go" John called back.

"Get your ass over here and help me John !" Ty growled and everybody cracked up laughing.

"Ok, Ok, on three." John said a few minutes later lifting the cut end of trunk with Ty ahead holding and backing up with the web in his hands.

Another 20 minutes to secure the tree making sure not to hinder JT in any way and they headed back It had started to snow lightly and everyone was quiet enjoying the woods and the moment.

"Stop, what was that ?" JT called out.

Ty immediately stopped the sleigh. "What's wrong Jackson ?"

"Listen, hear that ?"

They were quiet for a few seconds before there was an almost imperceptible squeak from just off the road. "it sounds hurt." Jackson said. "You gotta check."

"Jackson I'll get you home and come right back."

"No dad please, listen, it's hurt."

Ty sighed and set the brakes before trudging off towards the sound. It was quiet again and as soon as he heard it he swung his head and caught a motion to his left. Bending over carefully he found two small raccoons that were apparently caught in a small hole that a tree had fallen over. Ty took a second and noticed a larger raccoon, possibly the mother and what appeared to be another baby who were less fortunate, they were laying under a large branch lifeless.

Checking again he realized that these were still fairly young maybe 12 or 14 weeks and probably not even fully weaned yet. He assumed that they were part of a late litter, maybe the end of summer or September, late but not unheard of. He also noticed something else, one of the raccoons had an injured leg.

He walked back to the sleigh and opened the underbody tool case to pull out a shovel and grab two emergency blankets. "Come on big guy, time to save the animals, orphaned raccoons, one's hurt."

"You can help him right ?" JT asked.

"Let's get them home and safe first Jackson." Ty said gently.

35 minutes later Trish carried the raccoons both wrapped in a blanket and then in a space blanket around them back to the sleigh.

"Here Trish, give them to me."

"I've got them JT."

"No, we can keep each other warm, I've been out here way longer than planned and it's cold, brrrrr."

Trish laughed "you take the piss Jackson Fleming, here keep them covered" she said laying them down gently in a ball on his lap.

Ty and John got back after checking the area for any others. Ty climbed back into his seat and turned to check on everyone "Jackson, they're wild animals not pets, remember that."

"Yes sir, but they're cold so you better, you know get going."

Ty shook his head and clicked the horses forward.

"Looks like we're right on time, I love it when a plan comes together" Wade said from his seat alongside Ty.

"Sometimes I like it better when I didn't like you Wade, or something like that."

"I get it kid but this is what grandparents do, they indulge their grandchildren."

"How would you know what grandparents are supposed to do ?"

"Movies, Hollywood you know, Hallmark, the usual sources."

While Ty and Wade were talking Jackson found a granola bar in his pocket and began feeding it to the raccoons. During a moment of quiet Ty heard the crunching and turned. "Jackson wild means not hand feeding them granola bars."

"Come on dad, they're starved."

"This is so not going to make your mother happy." Ty said as he turned into Pegasus.

"Wow, she's like a moving target at an arcade." John said laughing. Amy was pacing back and forth in front of the porch and stopped when she saw the sleigh.

As it got closer Ty smiled trying his most impish, innocent boy grin.

"TYLER JAMES BORDEN WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND !"

"Woah, you're dead" Jackson whispered "she melts if you cry dad."

"There's a strategy" Wade added.

"Ames."

"Jackson what are those things in your lap ?"

"Raccoons mom, one's hurt."

"Georgie, scrub up and get a small surgery table ready, someone text Alex, he's probably done more raccoons than me, I'll be along in a minute." Ty said.

"Oh no you don't, what were you thinking Ty ?"

"I was thinking that we'd be gone for 90 minutes and you'd hardly miss us. Don laid out the rules and we followed them."

"He gave you permission ?"

"Not exactly." Ty said a bit sheepishly.

"Not exactly, and you two" she said to the Enchino's and you Phyllis, I thought we were in this together."

"Amy, it really wasn't a strain on JT at all and he was so happy." Phyllis said. "He loves tree cutting."

"I'm not even going to bother asking you John, apparently everyplace Ty goes he seems to find accomplices. Trish really ?"

"He's fine Amy and look, adorable baby raccoons, they're so cute."

"Stop, they're rodents. Jackson, are those crumbs, have you been feeding them ? No, you may not keep raccoons, they're wild."

"Not rodents" Trish said "actually closest relation are bears." She said pointing to her phone and a Wiki page on raccoons.

"Bears, Bears ? I don't care Trish."

"But they're all alone and that ones hurt, it's his leg and he has a brother, they're just babies, little crippled orphans, like, like."

"Oh you just stop right there, you were not some baby raccoon Jackson."

"Ames."

"Go fix the damn raccoon but we are not done with this Ty."

"Get JT inside and in front of the fire John. And you wipe that smile off of your face Wade, you get way too much pleasure out of all of this and figure out how to get this tree in the house and on that stand please."

"I went along as the voice of reason Amy and I brought them back alive. John and I will get the tree in. Deep breath."

"Thanks Wade" Amy said with a smile, followed by a deep cleansing breath before heading to the house.

Ty texted Sarah who as it turns out was in the rescue barn and met him in medical.

"Sarah, we've got a 3 month old raccoon in the house, could you help get him settled, grab a small cage." Ty asked "This one needs surgery, they're orphaned."

"So I guess we're keepin' and nae eatin', cage nae pot ?"

"Sarah please ?"

"Ok, Ok, I'll grab a cage and some shavings. Get a nice tree Ty ?"

"I think so, though I might not live to see it."

"Amy's easy, just kiss her till she cries uncle."

"Uncle ?"

"Or for more, either cry works."

In the end the decision wasn't hard, remove a portion of the hind leg or put the animal down. Ty couldn't bring himself to face Jackson and Alex assured him that like dogs or cats, raccoons do just fine with a partial hind and that he and Cassidy would be happy to keep them both at the preserve. They were young and would imprint so if they got out they'd come back. They would just be a myriad of those animals that came back for visits after spending time healing. To Alex this was really one of the best parts of what he did.

Without any unforeseen problems the raccoon would be fine. They'd transport both to the preserve in a day or so and when Jackson could travel easier he could visit. That may placate Amy.

"How pissed you think she'll be ?" Georgie asked walking back and stopping at the family barn.

"I have no idea, it may not be so bad. Any ideas ?"

"That spot you kiss on her neck and she pushes you away with that grin ?"

"Yeah ?"

"I'd go there if I were you."

"Seriously ?"

"It's Amy Ty, you and Amy, you're newlyweds, you just had a beautiful wedding and honeymoon, just tell her you love her and Jackson and it meant so much to him and throw in the neck for good measure."

"Think it'll work ?"

"Eventually." Georgie answered laughing. "I'm on late call so I'll keep an eye on the raccoon overnight, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah, he'll be fine, Jackson will be happy." Ty said smiling.

"I'm heading to get changed, I'll see you for dinner."

Ty walked into the house and kicked off his boots, hung his jacket and pulled off his stocking cap.

"You've had a busy day so far son." Betty said with an understanding tone that eased him a little. "How's the patient ?"

"Lost part of a rear leg, they do fine that way, like a dog or cat, Alex and Cass will take them in a day or two. How's she doing ?" Ty asked nodding into the house.

"She's calmed down."

"Any suggestions ?"

"You know the routine, get your arms around her and tell her you love her, same thing she does to you."

"Where's the ?"

"Living room with Jackson and the girls."

"Ok, let's get this over with."

"Ty ?"

"Betty ?"

"Get that thing out of my house, today please."

"Yes ma'am."

Ty walked into the living room and stopped to kiss each of the kids on the head before leaning over the cage now holding the raccoon. He reached in and grabbed it by the scruff of the neck for a second before handing it over to Sarah who was telling JT stories about a family of raccoons she lived near when she was a girl. When he reached into his shirt pocket she smiled and pinched the raccoons side. With practiced ease, Ty quickly gave the raccoon two injections and dropped the needles into a sharps bag he pulled from his back pocket.

"Thank you Sarah, and you back into your cage." He said grabbing the baby again and dropping it carefully int his cage.

"He's just weaned or weaning Ty, soaked puppy kibble and fruit and veggies cut small will do for now. Twice a day, feed him until he stops."

"He's going to the preserve as soon as the other one's ready and he's in the barn tonight."

"Come on dad, he can stay in my room."

"No Jackson, he'll be next to his brother where he belongs, they're scared."

"Ok, that's only right I guess."

"I'll take him back with me Ty." Sarah said. "The other lost that leg ?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. They got the tree up I see, do we have that many decorations ?"

"Bundles" Jackson said.

"You Ok Jackson ?"

"I'm great dad, thanks for today."

"You bet, I'm due to talk to your mom so, well."

"It's been nice knowing you Papa." Maddie said with a smile.

"Thanks scarecrow, I think I'll miss you the most."

"We both know that's not true, but it's nice to hear."

Ty smiled and walked down the hallway and into the library. Amy was sitting in her usual big leather chair, one leg up, sort of curled.

"You have something you'd like to say Dr. Borden, perhaps starting with I'm sorry ?"

"I'm sorry, but that you're upset, I love you Amy and Jackson, he was so bummed out about not being able to go and it went fine."

"I knew you'd try something, maybe a go pro but not this Ty, and behind my back is not cool, you should have talked to me about it."

"You're right, I went rogue on this one, we ok Ames ?"

"I left all these kernels along the way, you know, on where I wanted you to kiss me and nothing."

Ty smiled, realizing that she had actually it seems forgiven him and tried to let him know. He should have realized after Sarah, Georgie and Betty reminded him that kisses may work better than words. He had that grin when he walked over "care to join me on the couch Ms. Fleming ?"

"Is that an invitation to neck Ty ?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Finally," Amy sighed and followed Ty over to the small loveseat, laying herself across his lap and into his arms. They snuggled until the text came that company was arriving for the tree decorating. They straightened up and checked each other before opening the door and joining the noisy crowd forming in the living room.

"Let's go decorate our tree Ty, our first Christmas as a family."


End file.
